Your not who you seem
by Slade.is.teh.pwn
Summary: Robin is once again at Slade's side, by force ;) but what if Robin sees a different side of Slade for the first time. Maybe he is not who he seems. This is Yaoi eventually if you don't like, don't read :)
1. Chapter 1

Your not who you seem.

A/N yh it's been a while but I really wanted to write this as it has been spinning around in my head. The teen Titans in this are Kid flash, Raven, Beast boy, Cyborg and Speedy. (No Starfire because I no like her ). Red X is in this later. This is yaoi so if you don't like don't read. Disclaimer: no characters are mine.

Chapter 1: Here we go again.

Robin. The boy wonder was caught in a trap again but what was he to do. He had fallen for Slade's tricks again and trusted his words on just meeting to talk, he had to pay the the price for acting so stupid and not even telling his friends, sneaking out at 1:00 am and meeting his sworn enemy was pretty dumb but he just couldn't resist. It was Slade, the man who could twist Robin so easily, Slade had a perfect physique and a voice that could make you melt as it was as smooth as silk, the man also had a cold stare with that one calculating grey eye that made Robin feel as if Slade could see into his soul. It had been simple, Slade had called Robin to meet him at the docks to talk and of course Robin accepted and got there on the dot at 1:00 am. It was a cool night in Jump City and the wind from the docks made Robin's cape fly behind him, Robin couldn't help but shiver but running to the docks had warmed him up a bit he hoped that Slade had kept to his word and would be there otherwise Robin would be really pissed at the fact Slade had called him on his communicator at half 12 and told him to get out of bed to meet him (it was Robin's night off so he got to go to bed early), yes Slade had been there but not alone as soon as Robin called his name the Sladebots grabbed him, pinned him down and knocked him out with sleeping gas. Robin did struggle but it was hopeless like a ladybird stuck in a spiders web. Slade now had Robin in his lair and no-one would know where Robin was. Slade had plans for the boy wonder and this time there was no escape.

A/N Short? Yes. But it's not over, this will be the biggest story I've done as I think my other story are a bit sucky and I want to try this. Hopefully people will like it, please tell me if you want me to carry on. I love SLADIN :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: nope, not mine.

A/N Thank you for the reviews! I love reading what you have to say, and yes this is Dick Grayson as Robin I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear :3.

Chapter 2

Robin could hear a slight humming that became a clear sound of clogs turning above his head, it seemed they were slow yet the sound carried on which he guessed that it must be an echo meaning he was in a rather large room, he turned his head slowly as it was as stiff as wood "nnnngh" he couldn't help but groan, he felt as if he had been... "wait, I..." he retraced his thoughts as to what the hell happened to him, he should of woken in his room at Titans Tower to the sound of his annoying alarm clock that was loud enough to wake him but not anyone else as each of the member's bedrooms were sound proof so no-one else was disturbed with whatever they were doing. I mean they were teenagers it's not like they were going to just sleep and be innocent. But he remembers getting ready to sleep when... "Slade." Of course he went to meet him to talk when... "that son of a Bitch!" Robin was furious.

"Now now little bird there is no need for that language, especially when it's towards me" Slade spoke from his so-called throne in the main room, how the man found that chair comfortable was ridiculous to Robin as he had sat in it before and found that his ass became numb pretty quick, Slade stood and made his way down the steps and turned to go towards Robin who was glaring at him. Slade wasn't doing anything not that Robin could see, while Robin was unconscious Slade was merely waiting for some kind of groan or snarl to indicate his favourite little bird was awake. Naturally Robin believe that Slade was probably watching something on those huge screens of his or tinkering with some kind of weapon, or even preparing some kind of huge persuasive speech to bore him with. Slade stopped beside Robin and leaned over him "you do realise you can move, I didn't tie you up simply because it's not like you can go anywhere" Robin could tell Slade was smirking under that stupid Halloween mask of his "maybe I don't want to move as I don't take orders from you" Robin spat back, he thought that was a pretty good comeback as usually he would obey and get up, then probably try and kick the man in the face. But Robin realised that maybe pissing the man off wasn't a good idea as Slade suddenly got a good amount of his hair and yanked it upwards, Robin groaned with pain as he quickly stood up in hope that it would lessen the pain "you haven't been awake two minutes and you already think you can talk clever to me" Slade growled in his ear "well let me tell you something boy, you are mine so therefore you will obey my commands and if I hear anymore clever comments you will lose that tongue of yours. Do you understand?" Slade waited and narrowed his eye when the boy didn't reply he simply yanked his hair again, Robin once again groaned at the pain "I said do you understand?" Slade growled again

"yes..." Robin said quietly, Slade yanked once more "Do you?..."

"YES!" Robin shouted angrily, his teeth were clenched and his hands holding on to Slade's big one which was hanging onto his precious hair. "Good" Slade pushed Robin away forcefully to show who was the boss between the two. "Now follow me, I believe you may need your memory jogging of this place seen as it as been updated since you were last here, Robin wanted to spit back or attack the man but he has never seen Slade so cruel with commands so he simply nodded and followed him.

Robin sat in his 'room' and looked around, it consisted of a bed, a bedside table, a chair in the corner, and then another little room containing a toilet, a sink, a cabinet with nothing but toothpaste and a toothbrush but the cabinet door had a mirror and a shower. Robin reflected on his tour around the lair, Slade hadn't had a conversation with him while they were walking from room to room he simply told him which room it was and what was in it, Slade didn't show him all the rooms which Robin guessed were the rooms that Slade didn't want him venturing into. It was wierd, Robin actually felt quite nervous around him after that incident I mean he wasn't scared of him and he was always aware when Slade was around but that incident did shake him up a bit. He hasn't even really been around Slade, they have confronted each other a few times and he was the man's apprentice for a week but that's about it. Was this guy too much for Robin to handle? It's not like he knew loads about him, Robin sighed and lay on his 'bed' he was going to have to think carefully about what he does, he knew there would be cameras everywhere and the doors would be locked and only one person with the key... Robin sighed again and couldn't help but think of his best friend. Wally West a.k.a: Kid Flash, he would be laughing and joking about this situation right now and cheering him up. His team would soon find out he was gone but he doubted that they would find him. Why did Slade pick him? I mean he doesn't have superpowers like the rest of them and its not like Slade knew loads about him either, at least he hoped he didn't...

A/N ouch! Poor Robin :( oh well I hope that was alright, I'm really enjoying writing this story and will upload another chapter in the next two days :3

.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: you know the drill.

Chapter 3

Robin was used to being an early bird, he was always up first in his team as he was their leader and so he felt like it was his duty to be alert. But this was taking the piss...

he felt someone shaking him but it didn't register until he was literally dragged out of his 'bed' by his arm "ngggggghh" Robin moaned as his head hit the cold hard floor of his 'room' he looked up to the jackass that dragged from his comfort but couldn't make them out as his eyes were still blurry from behind his mask "Get up Robin, we have lots of work to do..." Slade said with a stern voice but there was a hint of enthusiasm in his voice that Robin could just about trace "*sigh* what time is it" Robin asked with very little enthusiasm as he was still half asleep. "It's 5:00am, just because it's your first day under my rule once more doesn't mean I am going easy on you so get your ass off the floor and into the shower..." Slade paused and waited for Robin to sit up and register what had been said until Robin gave him a glare which indicated Slade that Robin had took all of that in "when you have finished your uniform will be on your bed, put it on and then make your way to the gym" Slade finished and walked out the room, Robin stood up and looked at the clock that had been put on his bedside table, he didn't sleep much last night because he had many things on his mind which always ended with the same reason. Slade, for now he simply had to obey the man but Robin was always stubborn. He made his way to the bathroom and shut the door, he then turned the shower on but he noticed there wasn't a nozzle for the temperature so he assumed whatever temperature the water was at he would have to deal with it. He stepped out his boxers and took his mask off and went into the shower.

His hair fell around his face and pretty much covered his eyes, he hoped and prayed that Slade did not have any cameras in the bathroom because that was just sick in Robin's opinion. After shampooing his hair and washing his body he knew he should of gotten out of the shower but it had been at a nice temperature all this time why did he have to leave this luxury now?

Slade waited and then sighed, he knew Robin was stubborn and expected the boy to take things for granted "*tsk* *tsk* oh little bird if only you knew what was coming..." Slade had been standing in what seemed to be some sort of basement/boiler room next to a valve he turned it anti-clockwise and in a matter of a seconds a high pitched man scream could be slightly heard. Slade made his way out of the basement/boiler room towards the gym with a huge smirk on his face, he did love winding up his bird.

*insert high pitched man scream* Robin jumped a mile and turned the nozzle as fast as he could, Slade had turned the water freezing cold! Robin knew it was something to do with the deranged criminal and assumed he was watching him through a camera "Bastard..." Robin mumbled and pulled the towel around his waist, he opened the cabinet and noticed that a fresh mask had been put in there. After brushing his teeth and putting his fresh mask on he made his way out of the room and checked Slade wasn't in the corner staring at him getting dressed like the pervert he was and got ready for his oh so joyful day.

Robin finally reached the gym an hour later and saw Slade waiting for him in the middle in his usual 'bad ass' stance, he lifted his arm and motioned Robin to come to him with one finger, Robin gulped and could tell whatever was going to happen next it wouldn't be good. He slowly made his way to Slade getting prepared for the worst, he stood right in front Slade and had to look up he forgot how tall this man was and how strong he was, all of a sudden a flash of pain hit Robin's cheek as Slade back handed him, he swore his head did a 360 degree turn and winced at the pain Slade then leaned down so his face was right in front of Robin's "one: don't be late again or you'll regret it, two:..." another flash of pain hit his other cheek, another back hand "... don't take things for granted" Slade finished his little lectured and assumed his original position then he started circling Robin, his eye on him at all times.

Robin could feel his eyes watering from the pain in his cheeks he hadn't been hit that bad in a long time, what was Slade on about? Taking things for granted, he didn't really care anymore he just stood there as Slade circled him like a predator about to attack its prey "now, we shall train for 2 hours, this will contain hand to hand combat and staff training" Slade said as if the previous incident didn't even happen, Robin tried to concentrate and get ready to defend himself he felt as if he was standing up to a bully that had been giving him grief ever since he met him.

2 hours later:

"Pathetic... absolutely pathetic" Slade scolded with a disappointing tone and a frown.

Robin felt as if he had been paralysed all his life, this is why he hated Slade because none of his friends would ever do intense training with him so he wasn't prepared for something like this, he usually works on a punch bag or practices his acrobatics back at the tower, every now and again Kid flash or Cyborg would spar with him but they were usually to tired or busy and raven had to mediate and beast boy well... he was playing video games. Speedy was a good friend and usually visited but he was busy running Titans east so he couldn't ask him to spar.

"Get up..." Slade said lazily "...we're done for today, it seems you aren't as good as I thought"

There it was, the words that felt like a knife going through his heart, wait his heart? Why did this bother Robin? If it was Batman yes but Slade... no it's just pain from training not Slade's meaningless words. Slade left Robin on the gym floor to go do some work he knew the boy wonder wouldn't be going far so he could leave him to rest.

As Slade worked he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt hit him like a brick to the face, was he a little harsh on Robin? I mean the boy was just enjoying a shower, Slade did the same as him and enjoyed the water. He also felt guilty for slapping him so hard, yes Slade was strict on punctuality but sometimes he didn't know his own strength. He took off his mask and rubbed his temples, Robin needed to obey but he also needs to trust Slade and be comfortable around him not be on edge constantly although Slade knew he didn't help that today. He sighed loudly, and watched Robin lay in the floor in the gym though the camera, he couldn't help but want to go comfort the boy but he couldn't let his guard down no matter how he felt...

A/N awww poor Robin but I really enjoyed writing the last bit, a sensitive Slade? Wierd. Will update constantly and don't worry the yaoi will come ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am sorry I stopped for a bit, had a tiny bit of a writer's block (gets on knees and begs for forgiveness)  
Disclaimer: Still not mine

Chapter 4

Titans Tower  
"Okay Titans listen up, we don't need to panic. Robin couldn't have gone far and even if his communicator is off..."  
"AND HIS TRACKER IS OFF!"  
"Okay Kid Flash we know but like I said Robin wouldn't have gone far. I have checked with Batman and he's not there..."  
"WHAT HE'S NOT THERE?!"  
"Kid Flash please calm down..."  
Speedy rubbed his temples and sighed, he was second in command if anything were to happen to Robin and now something has happened to Robin and he is exhausted because of it. Speedy is standing in front of his teammates looking at their expressions. Raven has her usual expressionless face Speedy can tell she isn't too worried as this isn't the first time Robin has gone running off somewhere to get information or go do something behind his friend's backs. Kid Flash is pacing with a worried look on his face as if to say if we couldn't find his best friend he was going to jump off of the tower. Beast boy was actually just sitting down and eating Tofu and Cyborg was checking on the towers mainframe to see if Robin had left anything to say where he had gone. Speedy sighed and couldn't help but think Robin had been killed or just got up and left the team for good, Speedy looked out the window of the tower and said quietly to himself "Robin, where are you?..."

Slade's Base  
Robin entered the kitchen and sat down at the table still a little disappointed with himself for not trying harder even though he feels as if every muscle in his body has turned into melted ice-cream. He sighed as Slade's cold words ran though his brain.  
_'__Pathetic... absolutely pathetic'  
__'...__we're done for today, it seems you aren't as good as I thought'  
_Robin couldn't help but feel the need to be complimented and it had to be by Slade! He didn't like disappointing people; it must be from all the criticism Batman use to give him when he first started as Robin since then he felt the need to please people. Robin slouched in his chair and sighed. Then the door opened and a different guy walked in...  
_'Who the hell is that?' _That was the only thought running through Robin's mind.  
"Good afternoon Master Robin I am Wintergreen, Master Slade's Butler"  
Robin looked the elderly butler up and down, he was pretty slim but sturdy. He had a kind face and it looked like he was carrying lunch. Wintergreen set down the food, bowed to Robin and left.  
_'Maybe he could help me out of here. He seems pretty harmless and friendly, is he the key to freedom?'  
_Robin wondered about this Wintergreen and why Slade never mentioned him, Slade then entered the room he simply nodded at Robin and sat down as well.  
"You can begin Robin"  
Robin saw that Slade had no food but he didn't really care right now as his stomach was begging him to eat. Slade suddenly cleared his throat, eye on Robin.  
"so how are you feeling?"  
Robin stopped eating as he almost choked, had Slade seriously just asked how he was feeling? Slade never did that... Was Slade trying to be nice? This was a little weird for Robin but he actually liked the fact that Slade was being sociable and not cold like he usually was.  
"Ummmm... Well I feel better now that I have eaten something and my muscles are starting to relax thank you... how are you feeling?"  
Robin felt the need to ask him as well as it just seemed like the right thing to do, well it was better than Slade threatening him and punching him in the face.  
"I am fine thank you... Robin I am sorry if I was a little harsh earlier I was just trying to push you a little more because I want you to be at your best ability..."  
Slade looked at Robin for a couple of seconds to see how the boy would react, in honesty Slade was trying to get Robin to trust him among other things. Robin looked at Slade with a blank face although he was blushing madly; Slade had said something that made Robin feel better... Slade had made Robin happy and Robin couldn't quite get over that.  
_'Is there more to Slade than a cold hearted criminal because that who I thought he was, maybe he is not who he seems I guess you can't always judge a book by its cover'._

They had been silent until Robin finished his meal, Slade dismissed him and said they would train more later except this time Robin wasn't dreading it, Robin entered his room with a smile on his face and started stretching he was looking forward to this training session he was going to show Slade what he was made of.  
Slade sat down in his surveillance room where all of the monitors showed where his cameras were placed he looked at the one in Robin's room and smiled as well.  
_'It is just a matter of time before he trust me, patience is a virtue and my little bird will be in at my side in no time'_  
Slade continued to smile as he leaned back in his chair and pressed his fingers together in a observing position.

A/N: So is Robin starting to trust I hope so otherwise this story can't carry on :c  
anyway I have out where to go next so I will be working on the next chapter I don't know how I am doing and I know the chapters aren't very long but this my first ever story with chapters :3 as Slade said "patience is a virtue" ugh I need to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
I think it's time to give this story more attention. I do apologise for my absence and I really want to finish this story (love this pairing) I have read all my reviews and they are very helpful so thank you.  
Disclaimer: Around the merry-go-round once again...

The first mission  
"Robin we have been training for two weeks straight and you have improved so much, I am proud of you boy"  
Slade looked at Robin in his apprentice uniform, HIS colours and the way he stood so strong in that spotlight made Slade just want to go over there and...  
No. He had to focus, Robin was stunning and he certainly wouldn't deny it, if he had anyone to tell that is, for a boy his age he had the stamina of a 20 year old certainly not a 16 year old. And the boy was only 16, should he really be thinking about taking advantage of the boy wonder, he had to look at the pros and cons.  
Pros:   
- Robin was beautiful, no denying that.  
- Robin and himself have a lot in common.  
- Robin's secret Identity  
- Robin felt the same way?  
The last one was the main priority to find out, if Robin did feel the same he certainly wouldn't back away from it and Slade would dive in. Slade was comfortable with his sexuality and he hoped that Robin would be the same, sure knowing his identity would be even sweeter but that come in all due time. He just had to get Robin's trust so he would let down that brick wall of security and show the real him.

Cons:  
- He was a hero.  
- The age difference.  
- Batman.  
All of these were definite cons, if he wanted Robin in his well... Love life, he would have to deal with the whole hero thing seen as Slade was technically a criminal but he had a reason for his crimes and even though he was an assassin (which Robin didn't need to know about) on the side Robin should eventually cave in. The age difference didn't bother Slade but hoped it wouldn't bother Robin. Robin was 16, Slade was 30 that is a 14 year difference between them, and he hoped Robin could get over that and finally... Batman.  
He was the biggest problem, it wasn't that Slade couldn't fight him it's just that if he found out he had been intimate with his ward, he had a feeling that Batman wouldn't mind killing and take Robin away from him so Slade would never see him again. He hated that thought and pushed it to the back of his mind. Also Batman is Batman! He wouldn't let Robin date someone older than him, let alone an assassin, let alone a guy! They would have to keep this relationship private if it was going to have a future.

Robin could see that Slade was thinking about something and Robin was starting to feel a bit awkward just standing in this spotlight. He felt on show even though he was use to it because of his past, being in the circus meant you were always in the spotlight and it was great because everyone loved you and Robin loved the attention. That's why he loves being the leader of the titans because all eyes are on him, he use to love standing at the top of the big top with his...  
Robin couldn't finish the line in his head; he couldn't break down in front of Slade, he never broke down in front of anyone only Batman and Kid Flash.

Slade shook his head to get out of those deep thoughts he needed to concentrate he focused back on Robin who face looked very flustered with rosy pink cheeks he looked at Slade and then looked away again putting his head down so he looked at his feet. Slade couldn't help but realise how cute Robin looked and almost wanted to hug the boy. Slade cleared his throat and started to speak; Robin looked up and listened to Slade.  
"Now this is what we are going to do..."  
Slade explained to Robin that he will override the security at a small base which held sniper rifle parts, as Slade's sniper rifle barrel had stopped working, he couldn't do his job if it wasn't working so he needed a new one. He explained that Barrels are normally of precise manufacture and of a heavier cross section than more traditional barrels in order to reduce the change in impact points between a first shot from a cold barrel and a follow-up shot from a warm barrel. Robin rejected to the idea of giving Slade more lethal weapon parts and was shocked at the fact he needed it for sniper rifle but he didn't question he nodded and let Slade take him over to a table full of gadgets.  
"This is what you will need for your mission"  
Slade gave Robin a lock pick which was amazing quality in Robin's opinion and a GPS so robin could find the location, as Slade clipped it on his belt he ran his hand down Robin's side which made Robin jump and blush like mad. Slade was playing games with Robin to see how he would react to his little touches, he then gave him a communicator to keep in contact with Slade and other little gizmos to help him along the way finally after getting equipped Slade put a hand on robin's shoulder.  
"Good luck apprentice. Make me proud"  
Slade then ruffled robin's hair only to have robin push his hand away.

"I don't need good luck. I will be fine."  
Robin stated sharply as he stared at Slade. This made Slade a little annoyed at he grabbed Robin's arm and squeeze painfully only to have Robin react from it.  
"Aghhh"  
"Don't get cocky with me, you are still being supervised so don't think your free and also don't even think of escaping to the titans because that's a bad idea and you know it"  
Slade glared at Robin, the boy needed to learn his place. He let go of Robin and Robin then rubbed his arm.  
"Off you go Robin, if you succeed there will be a reward when you come home"  
This perked robin's interest, Robin nodded and then set off through the secret base's entrance to the surface. Robin hadn't realized they were underground and therefore set off to the waypoint on his GPS.  
Slade stayed in the base, he started on overriding the system while keep an eye on robin through the tracker he put on him, he wanted to trust the boy and this was his little test to see if he was capable of doing what Slade tells him to. As for this reward for Robin he decided that Robin could ask him a question as long as it didn't involve his identity, he knew the boy wanted information on him even though Slade knew plenty about Robin. The only thing he didn't know about Robin was his Identity and sexuality apart from that he knew everything. His favourite sandwich, favourite colour, height, weight all of that.

Robin entered the base and looked in all the boxes and trust the barrel to be in the last box he searched, he was surprised he hadn't be spotted and not been greeted by his teammates, then again no alarms have been triggered and this a small crime so he expects them not to come which is a good thing seen as he really didn't want to see them right now. Although saying this he really did miss Wally he is just the right person to speak to when you feel alone. Robin couldn't help thinking about Slade all the time he was out and about, was Slade trying to play mind games with him because one minute he was all brutal and then all of a sudden he was saying sorry and asking if he was okay. Either Slade is losing it or Robin has missed something...

Robin finally got back to Slade's lair and he had the barrel. Slade was on his 'throne' which in Robin's opinion looked so uncomfortable he would rather sit on the concrete floor. Slade smiled (even though Robin couldn't see it) as Robin entered the room, the poor boy looked so tired but he had worked so hard.  
"Well done Robin, it seems you were successful and I now have more trust in you. And as a reward you can ask one question as long as it doesn't involve my identity"  
Robin was speechless, One: Slade was happy Two: he didn't criticize his performance and Three: Slade is going to let Robin ask a question about him. Robin could have had a nosebleed in excitement he didn't know what to ask.  
"Do I have to ask now or can I save it?"  
Robin knew it was cheeky to ask but there was no harm in trying  
"No. You have to answer now"  
Slade loved to tease him  
"Well... okay my question is this. Why do you hate me?"  
Slade was shocked by the question. He didn't hate Robin why would the boy say that?  
"Robin, come sit down in the kitchen with me".

The pair sat down in the kitchen and Slade composed himself to give a truthful answer.  
"Robin. I have never hated you. When I first saw you, you were with Batman and you were a pretty young boy in green shorts who was really too young to take on physcopaths but then as I watched from the distance I saw how strong you were and I couldn't believe you were only 10. Then when you were 15 you joined the Titans and you were their leader, so strong and confident and I believed you could do more than just lead. I wanted you by my side Robin because I felt that you learn more with me and be the best you can. I am not all bad, I only started to steal and attack Jump just to get your attention and I succeeded. In all honesty when I see something I want Little Bird. I get it. So don't you dare ever think I hate you because I don't and I never will. I have so many feelings for you Robin you don't even know it"  
Robin didn't know what to say, he got up went over to Slade and hugged him.  
"Thank you Slade"  
"For what Robin?"  
"For being honest"

A/N: Ooooooo. Shit is going down :p Will update soon. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
